My Boyfriend Is A Vampire
by Show Expert 1
Summary: On a dark night Tai and Davis were attacked by bats and now have become creatures of the night and there is a mysterious boy out there who claims to be the prince of the night. Will they join him or fight him. Daikari and Michi
1. Batty

In the darkest of areas Davis and Tai were there, but were acting weird. They had fangs and were flying, they were vampires. There was one more, but didn't know who he was. He was laughing evilly and all three were fighting. Then Davis woke up in his bed.

"What a weird dream?" Davis said. It was been a few years after the defeat of Malomyotismon. Tai and his group were seniors in high school and Davis's were freshman except Cody and Yolei as a soft more. After Davis got changed he headed to school.

"No way you and Tai were like vampires." T.K. said. Davis told him about his dream when they were having lunch.

"Yeah it was so weird and we were fighting another guy." Davis said.

"Hey are you going to the Halloween dance?" T.K. said. There was a dance at their school that was going to happen on Halloween.

"As soon as I can find a date." Davis said and a guy tripped him and Davis had his food in his face with everyone laughing. "But who would want go out with me." Davis and T.K. sat with Kari and Yolei.

"Hey guys." Kari said.

"You okay Davis?" Yolei said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Davis said as he cleaned himself up.

"That guy is just a jerk don't worry about him." Kari said.

"So Kari did you see Twilight last night?" Yolei said.

"I stayed up till midnight." Kari said.

"What's so great about Twilight?" Davis said.

"I don't know. I don't get what the big deal is." T.K. said. (Seriously what's the big deal about Twilight?)

"I just love Jacob." Yolei said.

"I'm more into Edward." Kari said.

"Edward, isn't that the guy who is a vampire?" T.K. said.

"You like vampires Kari?" Davis said.

"I wouldn't think you would after the whole thing with Myotismon." T.K. said.

"I know, but he is so deep and dreamy." Kari said.

"Can we please not talk about vampires. I had this weird dream about vampires and I can't get my mind out of it." Davis said. 'Still I feel like that wasn't a dream. It felt so real.' He thought. Then out of nowhere and earthquake began.

"Whoa what's going on?" Kari said.

"Earthquake!" Yolei said.

"Everyone hold on, cover your heads." A teacher said and then just all of a sudden it stopped.

"That was weird. It came and went." T.K. said.

…..

Underground

Deep underground was a coffin and after the earthquake it slid open a little. It was open enough for a hand to come out and push the coffin open with someone coming out.

"After centuries I am free." The figure said. "My army maybe gone, but after all these years they will rise again with new members. Go my pets and find me new minions." Hundreds of bats went out flying. "In the meantime I need some new clothes to fit in around here."

…

Davis

It got later and Davis was walking home until Tai caught up to him.

"Hey Davis." Tai said.

"Hey Tai, what's up." Davis said.

"Fine, did you feel that earthquake?" Tai said.

"Yeah it was weird anyway the way it came and went, what are you doing out here this late?" Davis said.

"I was just walking by when I spotted you. Hey are you going to the Halloween Dance happening at school?" Tai said.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"Oh come on it will be fun. I know you think it will be weird with me saying this, but if you want to ask Kari go ahead." Tai said.

"Are you serious, you're okay with me asking your sister?" Davis said.

"Yeah, in fact since Mimi moved back I'm thinking of asking her." Tai said.

"You want to ask Mimi?" Davis said.

"Yeah. Since Sora is dating Matt Mimi and I actually grew closer. Except when she's talking about Twilight." Tai said.

"Yeah almost all the girls do." Davis said.

"I saw Kari watch it last night and what's the big deal. Sora kept saying Jacob is better, but Mimi keeps saying Edward is." Tai said.

"Kari's on team Edward too and before you say something that's what the girls are saying." Davis said.

"I never thought Mimi would be the type to like vampires, but I guess it would be cool." Tai said.

"So anyway are you going to ask Mimi to the dance?" Davis said.

"Oh yeah and in fact between you and me, I kind of thought about doing her." Tai said.

"What does that mean?" Davis said.

"You know." Tai said moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh Tai." Davis said catching on.

"Hey with a figure like her, it's the hormones." Tai said.

"Tai!" Davis said complaining and then stopped walking. "Hey have you noticed there are a lot of bats flying around."

"Yeah you're right. There are more than usual." Tai said as they noticed all the bats flying around.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Davis said. To the bat's point of view they saw Davis and Tai as only their outlines with their veins red and saw their hearts pumping.

"Come on we better keep moving." Tai said and they easily just walked away, but when they noticed more bats they picked up the pace until they actually decided to run.

"Are we really running from flying mice?" Davis said.

"Well something is just not right here plus those bats could have rabies." Tai said. Then a few bats got in front of them and the bats started flying around them. The one who owns the bats saw them through the bats.

"Oh they will do nicely. They aren't like any other human I've seen. They will do just fine. Transform only them for now." The guy said. The two bats got on Tai and Davis, one for each and bit their necks. After they got bit Tai and Davis began to feel a little dizzy until they collapsed.


	2. They're Vampires

Davis began to wake up from his bed and when he did he noticed the sun shining through the curtains and he hissed.

"I hate this." Davis said. "After that bat incident last week, things haven't been the same. I better find Tai." Davis got a hoodie and shades and went out. He found Tai and he was wearing the same things.

"Davis how's it going?" Tai said.

"Tai we need to talk about what's going on?" Davis said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Tai said.

"Do I need to remind you? We are vampires now!" Davis said. The bats that bit them turned them into vampires and things aren't the same with them anymore.

"I know it's great." Tai said.

"How can it be great? Don't tell me you're going to use this to impress girls, people thought I would do something like that." Davis said.

"No don't be ridiculous." Tai said.

"What is with you, you've been acting different like you're all deep it make you creepy." Davis said.

"Let's just say I had a different taste." Tai said.

"Don't tell me you actually drank human blood." Davis said.

"I did, I'm a full vampire now. People think I'm even cooler now, Mimi is even starting to like it. Why don't you try it, it will be good." Tai said.

"Not happening." Davis said.

"So then you want to stay a fledgling. You don't want to see what a full powerful vampire can do." Tai said.

"This time I'm actually using my head." Davis said.

"You'll come around. By the way why don't you come by my place later." Tai said and left.

…

School

Davis was acting and moving along like a normal life, but he knows he can't be normal now that he's a vampire.

"Hey Davis." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." Davis said.

"Should I even ask what's going on with you?" Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"Davis you stay in shadows, you wear hoodies and shades, you're acting different and I'm actually almost scared to ask why." Kari said.

"It's nothing to worry about." Davis said and held his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm just real hungry." Davis said. 'Hungry for human blood. If I don't find a way to stop this who knows what will happen.' Davis thought.

"Did you skip breakfast?" Kari said.

"Yeah that's it. We'll talk later Kari. Tai wants me over at you're place later." Davis said and walked away. As the day went on Kari couldn't stop and think on what is going with Davis.

"Hey what's with you?" T.K. said.

"I can't stop thinking what's wrong with Davis. He's been acting weird for about a week." Kari said.

"Weirder than usual?" T.K. said. "Now that you mention it I saw that he had some kind of mark when we were in the locker room."

"A mark?" Kari said.

"Yeah it looked like a bite mark." T.K. said.

"I better check on him about that." Kari said and left. Kari tried her best to follow Davis around even when it was the end of the day. When they were in the school field Kari was sneaking up at Davis. Then a car was sliding her way and she tripped, but Davis stopped it with one hand.

"You okay?" Davis said.

"Davis how did you do that?" Kari said, but he just got up and ran away. Kari tried to catch up with him, but lost sight of him when he was really hanging on the side of a building.

…

The Kamiyas

"I'm telling you Tai there's something wrong with Davis." Kari said as she told Tai about what happened.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Tai said.

"Not worry about it! He stopped a car with one hand, he has a bite mark on his neck, and he always stayed in the shadows." Kari said. Then the doorbell went off. Kari opened it up and all they're friends were there.

"Hey guys." Matt said.

"Hey Tai did you bring that movie?" Izzy said.

"Right here." Tai said as held up a movie. "Come on in guys." Tai knew since Davis was there he had to invite him in.

"So what movie are we watching?" Joe said.

"One that has horror in it. We are close to Halloween." Tai said.

"Ooh is it Twilight?" Yolei said.

"I said horror, not lameness." Tai said.

"Either way it sounds cool." Mimi said.

"That's right, horror near the day of fear and screams. Even though nothing is what it seems." Tai said keeping his eye on Mimi.

"You are so deep and poetic." Mimi said with stars in her eyes.

"When did Tai become poetic and deep?" Sora said.

"Who knows, or cares right now." Matt said.

"Yeah let's watch the movie." Ken said.

"Davis can we talk?" Kari said.

"About what?" Davis said.

"What do you mean about what?" Kari said. "We need to talk about what has happened to you today." Then Davis held his stomach.

"Are you okay Davis?" Cody said.

"Yeah I'm just going to go out for some air. I'm not feeling all that well." Davis said and he went out.

'He can't keep his hunger in for long. As for me I got a buffet.' Tai thought.

"You guys go on ahead I'm going to see if he's okay." Kari said and stepped outside.

"What is going on with Davis?" Ken said.

"I thought you might have known since he's your best friend." Yolei said.

"You think Kari is going to ask Davis to the dance?" Cody said.

"I don't think so, but we can talk about that later." T.K. said as they began to watch most of the movie.

…

Kari

Kari was walking through the streets looking for Davis, but couldn't find him.

"Come on Davis where are you?" Kari said. She continued to look until she heard a sound coming from an alley. "What's that?" She was being careful to check what was going on. When she looked in she saw that Davis was drinking the blood out of a rat and screamed gaining his attention.

"Kari?" Davis said and she just ran off. "Kari wait."


	3. Himself Again

Kari was running for what she believed was her dear life after seeing Davis drink blood from a rodent.

"I can't believe what I just saw." Kari said.

"Hey Kari, what's up." Davis said and Kari panic.

"Please don't eat me." Kari said.

"If I wanted to eat you Kari I would have done it by now." Davis said.

"Please just don't hurt me." Kari said.

"Kari calm down I'm still the same Davis you know." Davis said as he held her to calm her down and Kari could tell by looking at his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"How did this happen?" Kari said.

"One night I was bit by this strange bat and I became this." Davis said. "I'm not a full vampire yet. I'm this thing called a fledgling until I drink human blood which I do not want to do."

"Well this explains a lot." Kari said. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"You're brother does and that's because he's a vampire too." Davis said.

"Tai! That explains a lot too." Kari said.

"Yeah, but his hunger got the best of him and he drank human blood. He's a full vampire." Davis said.

"Tai's a full vampire!" Kari said.

"Look I know this is hard to believe, but it's true." Davis said.

"After seeing you eat a rat like that I'll believe anything you say." Kari said.

"Anyway I better hurry back. Tai isn't himself anymore so he could turn all the others into vampires too." Davis said. "I'll get you home and we better hope for the best. Let's go I don't know if there are more, but if there is than I'm not the only one feeding. He picked Kari up bridal style and started hopping across the buildings.

"I thought vampires could fly." Kari said.

"I'm not a full vampire remember." Davis said. Kari noticed that Davis shined in the moon light.

'I don't know if it's the moonlight or the fact he's a vampire now, but he looks amazing.' Kari thought. They made it down to Kari's apartment and saw Tai and Mimi were gone.

"Hey where have you guys been, you missed most of the movie." Matt said.

"Where are Tai and Mimi?" Davis said.

"They went out looking for you." Yolei said.

"Davis did Tai turn them?" Kari whispered.

"No otherwise they wouldn't even be full awake, they looked drain, but we better find your brother before it's too late for Mimi. I don't want anyone to go through the same thing." Davis said.

"We're gonna go back out to find them." Kari said and they left. "What's wrong with being a vampire? You get to live forever, you got faster and stronger."

"Yeah, but I can't go out in daylight, I can't see my reflection, and you don't even know half of what I'm going through." Davis said. "We better split up, but be careful." Davis went the other way so Kari went looking for Tai and Mimi by herself.

"First Davis, now Tai. Which one will be next?" Kari said as she continued to look.

"Tai come on, I mean we got to find Davis and Kari."

"Davis will protect Kari from harm and they can take care of themselves. Besides this will only take a second." Kari heard Tai and Mimi's voices and tried her best to find them. She saw their shadows and tried to follow them.

"Oh please don't tell me what I think you're going to do." Kari said. She caught up with them and it looked like Tai was going to bite Mimi. "Tai don't!" When she turned a corner it just looked like they were going to kiss.

"Kari!" Tai said.

"Hey we were looking for you and Davis." Mimi said.

"What was that all about?" Tai said.

"Well I thought." Kari said.

"You thought what?" Tai said, but she didn't know how to answer that without revealing he's a vampire. "I was going to have my first kiss and you ruined it not to mention you had me worried for being out here by yourself. You're in so much trouble when we get home." Then he took off.

"Your brother is quite something in a good way that I never noticed before." Mimi said.

"You have no idea." Kari said. After that Kari went home and the others left. She was keeping a close eye on Tai. "Tai are you okay?" When she noticed him in their room he was breathing deeply.

"Hello Kari." Tai said. He pulled Kari in and closed the door in no more than a second.

"Tai look I know you're a vampire, but please control yourself." Kari said.

"I am in control of myself. You know what I'm kind of hungry. I thought Davis got to you first, but hey first come first serve." Tai said as he grew his fangs.

"Very funny Tai, I know you don't want to hurt me." Kari said.

"Who's laughing? I don't remember there being a rule saying you can't turn your own family members into vampires." Tai said and pushed her down, but Kari was trying to keep him from biting her.

"This is wrong in so many ways." Kari said.

"I can't help it I'm hungry." Tai said as he continued to try and bite her.

"Kari, Tai what's going on in there?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"Nothing Mom just messing around." Kari said.

"Kari is Tai trying to scare you?" Mrs. Kamiya said.

"No, he's just a little hungry." Kari said. "Tai please stop." He just wouldn't stop so she slapped him. "Tai look at me, it's me, your sister, you never want to hurt me or let anything happen to me." Tai could see the tears running down her face and saw how scared she was so he calm down and held her tight.

"Oh my God Kari I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Tai said as he tried to calm her down. That was prove enough that Tai was back to his normal self.


	4. Prince Of The Night

Tai and Kari were settling down after Tai tried to make Kari one of him, but failed.

"Kari I am so sorry." Tai said.

"It's okay at least that slap knocked you back to your normal self." Kari said. "So you and Davis have been vampires for about a week."

"Yeah, man I can't believe I drank human blood." Tai said.

"Well don't worry the others can help find a way to fix this." Kari said.

"No Kari, none of the others can know about this. If they did they probably never see me and Davis the same again." Tai said. "Besides we work with digimon, not vampires."

"Then what do we do?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but we'll figure this out." Tai said. Out through their window they were being watched by a strange bat. Through the bat someone was watching them.

"Clothes my lord."

"Thank you." The guy was now wearing black clothes with black boots and a leather jacket making him look no older than Davis. "I like it. I just wish I can see myself in a mirror. Phairis, Franko." A Frankenstein creature and a mummy appeared.

"Yes Lord Drake." Phairis the mummy said.

"I need you to bring that new vampire and that fledgling to me." Drake the vampire said.

"Vampire friends?" Franko the Frankenstein said.

"If we convince them." Drake said. "Now get going and find them."

…..

The Next Night

Davis and Tai got together for a little vampire pal time.

"So it seems Kari got you back to your normal self." Davis said.

"Yeah once I realized what I was about to do I snapped out of it." Tai said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Davis said.

"The others can't help us. We're going to have to figure out how to change back on our own." Tai said.

"Hey have you got the feeling that you're being watched?" Davis said.

"Actually I've been getting that feeling all week." Tai said.

"That must be so creepy to be watched." They turned and saw Drake.

"Who are you?" Tai said.

"The name is Drake. I know what you two are." Drake said.

"Yeah we're just two guys." Davis said.

"No. I know you two are vampires." Drake said.

"How could you possibly know that?" Tai said.

"Because it was my pets that changed you into what you are now." Drake said.

"Wait are you saying you did this to us?" Davis said and Drake showed them his fangs.

"He is the one." Tai said. "Why would you do this to us?"

"I knew once I was free my captivity and you were changed into vampires I just knew you weren't like most other mortals." Drake said. "You see I am the prince of the night. I've been alive for centuries."

"Centuries?" Davis said.

"Vampires do live forever. You see I didn't come here to hurt you. I came here to ask you to join me." Drake said. Then Franko grabbed them and smashed them into a building. "Franko no, bad."

"Franko sorry." Franko said.

"That's a weird way to ask us to join this guy." Davis said.

"It's okay vampires heal in like no time." Tai said as they got back up.

"I'm sorry about my friend Franko here." Drake said. "He's not the brightest guy here."

"Wait Franko glows." Franko said.

"See what I mean." Drake said.

"Is that a Frankenstein monster?" Davis said.

"Yes and he's a loyal guy." Drake said. "This is also Phairis." The mummy appeared.

"A mummy?" Tai said.

"Phairis here is ancient pharaoh that live years ago in Egypt." Drake said.

"It's nice to meet you." Phairis said.

"What do you want from us?" Davis said.

"I told you I want you to join me." Drake said.

"Join you in what?" Tai said.

"Join an army that I plan on forming. First I say I test your vampire strength." Drake said.

"Hold up if you want a vampire army why do you have these two?" Tai said.

"Oh just a little help, but first let's see what you two can do." Drake said. Phairis launched a bandage that wrapped around Davis and he tossed him. "Franko now." Franko grabbed Tai and tossed him.

"Whoa I'm just a fledgling here." Davis said. Phairis wrapped his bandage around him and threw him up and down banging him against the ground. "Okay you're asking for it." Davis spin around and was spinning Phairis into a building.

"It's a good thing I have all these bandages." Phairis said. He tried wrapping him again, but Davis grabbed it and pounded him like a paddle ball.

"Time for Franko to give you a BIG hug." Franko said as he grabbed Tai and squeezed him.

"Sorry, but I don't like to hug strangers." Tai said and pry himself free and kicked him away.

"Wow you two are already strong." Drake said. Franko grabbed Tai and gave him a jolt of electricity. Tai elbowed him in the face and got free.

"If friends, why fight them?" Franko said.

"It's okay Franko. We just want to see how strong they are." Drake said.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm telling you right now we're not interested." Tai said.

"Just here me out." Drake said. "We will live forever. After Davis of course drinks human blood."

"How do you know that, how do you know my name?" Davis said.

"I've been watching you." Drake said. "Listen if you two join me then the age of mortals shall come to an end."

"Are you saying you want to rule the world?" Tai said.

"Of course." Drake said. "It will all be under my ruling, but all mortals will be like us. We'll all be brothers and sisters."

"Not my idea on world peace." Davis said.

"Why not everyone will be given the same gift as us." Drake said.

"Being a vampire is no gift." Davis said.

"There is no way we are going to help you take over our world." Tai said.

"Are you saying you want to protect these mortals? Why?" Drake said.

"So no one suffers the same way we suffer." Davis said.

"Who would be suffering?" Drake said. "You know what I'm being irrational. I shouldn't expect you to come around right away. I'll give you some time."

"Well your time is up." Tai said as he was about to attack him, but Drake launched a powerful force that pushed both of them all the way down the street. "Well that's a bad way to travel."

"What do you think this guy is? You know other than a vampire." Davis said.

"I don't know, but something tells me we better keep an eye out for him." Tai said.

….

School

The next day Davis was at school since it was a cloudy day.

"Class we have a new student today." The teacher said. Davis looked up and saw him. "This is Drake. He's an exchange student. Where did you say you were from?"

"Oh let's just say I'm from somewhere in Europe." Drake said. Davis didn't like that he was in his school.


	5. Vampire Strike

Davis was at school and could not believe that Drake was now in his school.

'I just know that Drake is here for me and Tai.' Davis thought as he was walking through.

"What's the matter Davis you look like you have something on your mind?" He turned around and saw Drake.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"You already know why I'm here so why ask." Drake said.

"Look I know why you're here, but I'm warning you to leave my friends alone." Davis said.

"And what will you do if I don't? You don't have your full powers." Drake said and with no one around Davis brought out his fangs. He jumped at Drake, but he ducked. Davis tried to pound him, but Drake blocked it and pinned him against the wall. Around the corner Kari saw it all.

"I may not have my full powers, but I'm so going to kick your butt." Davis said.

"I could destroy you right now." Drake said. "But I won't. It's only a matter of time until you and Tai decide to join me." He let him go and left. When he was gone Kari came out of hiding.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah don't worry, vampires can heal themselves quick anyway." Davis said.

"What was that about?" Kari said.

"Okay you know that new kid. Turns out he's a vampire too." Davis said.

"What!" Kari said.

"He's up to something and he wants me and Tai to join him." Davis said.

"I can't believe this is happening. Are actual monsters real?" Kari said.

"Why not after all the digimon are real?" Davis said. "Come on let's just get out of here. I know how to get you minds off of things so you'll sleep tonight."

…

Tai

Tai was just hanging by himself until Mimi showed up.

"Hi Tai." Mimi said.

"Oh hey Mimi." Tai said.

"Hey are you okay? A few days ago you were deep and poetic and now you're back to your normal self." Mimi said.

"What you don't like my normal self?" Tai said.

"No I like it, I'm just curious." Mimi said.

"I'm fine really." Tai said.

"Well whatever the case whether you're poetic or your normal self I like it." Mimi said.

"Wow Mimi thanks." Tai said blushing and not knowing Drake was watching. As it got later Davis and Kari were jumping over the buildings with Davis holding onto Kari.

"Wow Davis you really know how to show a girl a good time." Kari said.

"This is just one of many things I can do." Davis said.

"Being modest isn't one of them." Kari said.

"Hey hold on." Davis said, but a bird hit him in the face and he dropped Kari with her falling, but Davis jumped off a building and caught her. He slid down a building until they stopped halfway. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Kari said breathing heavily with her face buried in his chest.

"Kari it's okay for you to look now." Davis said. Kari slowly backed her head up. Davis noticed how the moonlight was bouncing off her.

"Again thanks." Kari said. Davis just went in and kissed her. Kari was surprised at first because it came all suddenly and it was her first kiss until he separated.

"Sorry Kari." Davis said.

"Let's call it even." Kari said.

"Even, why?" Davis said.

"Because of this." Kari said and kissed him and they just stood like that and Drake was watching.

"Well I'll be darn. Those two are in love. Perhaps I can use that to my advantage." Drake said. After Kari and Davis were done Davis brought her back to his apartment where Tai and Mimi were.

"Hey guys." Tai said.

"Mimi what are you doing here?" Kari said.

"Just keeping Tai company." Mimi said. "Davis is that lip gloss on your mouth.

"What no." Davis said and quickly wiped his mouth. 'No wonder her lips tasted like strawberry.' Davis thought.

"Did you two do something before you got home?" Tai said getting suspicious.

"What no." Kari said.

"Well anyway I ordered some pizza." Tai said. There was a knock on the door and it was the pizza guy. "Hey man come in and I'll get you money."

"Mind if I get a bite." The pizza guys said.

"I guess it would be okay." Tai said and noticed he had fangs. "Oh that kind of bite."

"What's going on?" Mimi said.

"Drake wants to see you two." The pizza guys said.

"Not really interested." Davis said.

"Well it's not really a request." The pizza guy said.

"Davis get the girls in my room." Tai said.

"Why?" Mimi said.

"Why don't you give the girls to me?" The pizza guy said.

"You lay one finger on them and instead of undead you're going to wish you were just dead." Tai said. He jumped for them, but Tai gave him an uppercut and Davis got the girls in his room and held the door shot.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Mimi said.

"Okay this may be hard to believe, but Tai and me are vampires." Davis said.

"You're vampires!?" Mimi said. The pizza guy held Tai down, but he pounded him off.

"So that pizza guy is a vampire now?" Kari said.

"Drake must have just turned him into one." Davis said.

"Davis why don't you go out there and help him?" Mimi said.

"I'm not a full vampire and something tells me this guy is." Davis said.

"Hey let me in." Tai said and they opened the door.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"Let's just say I showed him Mom's silverware." Tai said. The guy got up and pulled a fork out of his head that healed. He then started breaking his way into the room.

"Do you have anything to stop him?" Davis said.

"What do I look like a vampire hunter?" Tai said and he broke through the door.

"Did anyone tell you that you guys are bad at vampire kicking butt?" Mimi said.

"We're new at this." Davis said.

"Wait I have an idea." Tai said as he went for his bed.

"Is now really a good time to take a nap?" Kari said and the pizza guy broke free. Tai broke off a piece of wood for a wooden steak.

"Davis hold him down." Tai said. Davis got a hold of him and Tai struck the steak through him with the girls covering their eyes and the pizza guy gone.

"Okay if that was in a PG 13 movie I still would not be able to handle that." Kari said.

"So is he dead now?" Mimi said.

"No just some kind of limbo." Tai said. "But what else will Drake try."


	6. Bloom Vampire Love

"We're going to need some good luck to clean this up before Mom and Dad get home." Tai said referring to the fact that their apartment was a wreck after that fight with the pizza guy.

"So you and Davis are vampires?" Mimi said.

"Well I am, but Davis is just a fledgling meaning not a real vampire." Tai said.

"I'm proud of it. I don't want people to go through what I'm going through." Davis said.

"And I have to get home, but as if I can sleep after this." Mimi said and left.

"I'll get a broom." Kari said.

"Why would Drake send a pizza guy after us? Did he think we let him have a bite?" Davis said.

"I think he sent them after Kari and Mimi. He must know we like them." Tai said.

"He try a cheap shot like that." Davis said.

"We don't know that much about Drake so he could do anything." Tai said.

"Found the broom." Kari said.

"I'll be back later guys." Tai said.

"Hey you're not going to leave us here to clean this whole mess?" Davis said.

"I'll be back and help whatever is left. Behave you two." Tai said and left.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kari said.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"Well he better hurry back because I know you don't even clean your room." Kari said.

"I usually don't, but for you Kari I will." Davis said and they started cleaning.

…

The Tachikawas

Mimi was home by herself and she just couldn't get to sleep after she just saw a vampire get killed and now knows that Tai and Davis are vampires. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming." Mimi said and when she opened it Tai was there and she was a bit surprised.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Vampires can't come in unless you invite them in." Tai said.

"Yeah sure come." Mimi said and he stepped in. "What are you doing here?"

"Well one you left without even helping to clean up and two I wanted to see if you were okay. It was dark out and you seemed real scared." Tai said.

"Of course I was real scare because there was a vampire attack." Mimi said.

"Yeah well that guy was going to hurt you and my sister. I had to protect you two." Tai said.

"I know, but it was just so scared." Mimi said.

"I thought you liked vampires." Tai said.

"Yeah they are deep, cool, romantic, and are so attractive." Mimi said.

"Well there you go you're already getting your mind off things and maybe I can help." Tai said.

"How?" Mimi said.

"Well one thing you forgot is that either vampire or mortal that we're good kissers." Tai said.

"Tai Kamiya are you flirting?" Mimi said.

"Maybe." Tai said and kissed her.

"Wow vampires are good kissers." Mimi said.

"Want another taste." Tai said.

"Hey you're lucky you got one." Mimi said backing up, but they both tripped. Then Tai started kissing her passionately and wildly. He used his super speed to have them roll over. Then used that speed and Mimi had him against the wall where she tore off the front of his shirt. She felt his pectoral majors and kissed him again. Tai brushed off some stuff on the table and placed her on it and kissed her harder.

…

The Kamiyas

Davis and Kari were still cleaning up her apartment.

"I wish this would go faster." Kari said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Davis said and used his super speed to clean up faster.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Kari said as she sat on the table.

"You didn't ask." Davis said and she giggled.

"I guess that's fair enough." Kari said.

"Well we have the whole place to ourselves since we don't know when Tai will be back." Davis said.

"You know I wonder what goes on through that mind of yours." Kari said.

"First Kari I have to ask. What did that kiss mean when we were on that building?" Davis said.

"At first I was surprised since it was out of nowhere and it was my first kiss." Kari said. "I also felt amazed since it was with a vampire and you.

"With me." Davis said.

"Yeah I have to admit I think you being a vampire is hotter." Kari said.

"Hotter, meaning you think I was hot before." Davis said and Kari began to feel embarrassed.

"Maybe." Kari said.

"It's either yes or no." Davis said.

"You'll have to find a way to get the answer out of me." Kari said. Then Davis kissed her.

"How's that?" Davis said.

"You might have to do better, but Davis if you want to be with me than bite me and we can be forever." Kari said.

"Kari you know how I feel about that." Davis said.

"Sorry I was lost in a little vampire fantasy, just come here." Kari said and they began to kiss with passion. Kari began to work on Davis's belt until he stopped her.

"Kari this can't go much further. I don't think I'm ready for that and I have a feeling neither are you." Davis said. Kari's hormones screamed no take me, do me, but she understood.

"Alright, just don't stop." Kari said and they just began to make out.

…

The Tachikawas

Mimi and Tai were cuddling in Mimi's bed with Tai topless and Mimi in a black bra and with them under the covers.

"Wow that was amazing." Mimi said.

"It would have been more if you would have took off those panties." Tai said.

"I didn't had any protection." Mimi said.

"It's more fun without it." Tai said.

"When did you be so bad like this?" Mimi said.

"It's all part of the vampire charm." Tai said. Then Mimi got out of the bed and gathered her clothes.

"Look Tai as fun as this was you better go before my parents get home." Mimi said and when she felt a gust of wind she saw Tai and all his stuff was gone. Mimi was real glad he came over. Her heart would not stop beating. Tai was up on the roof with his stuff.

"WAHOO!" Tai shouted as he jumped over the buildings.

…

The Kamiyas

Davis was just leaving the Kamiyas

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Davis said.

"You better." Kari said and they kissed with Davis leaving. When Kari closed the door she could not believe she made out with a vampire.

"I can't believe I just made out with Davis let alone a vampire. I may never be depressed again." Kari said. When Davis saw that the close was clear he jumped.

"YEAH!" Davis shouted.

…

Drake

Drake was waiting patiently for the pizza guy until he sensed he was now gone.

"I guess the pizza guy isn't getting a tip anytime soon." Drake said.

"Lord Drake what is our next move." Phairis said.

"Simple we get Tai and Davis to join us while we get the Monster Magic." Drake said.


	7. Monster Magic

Davis was at his locker and Kari came up behind him wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey there hot stuff." Kari said.

"Hey yourself." Davis said. "Hey did Tai ever came back last night?"

"Yeah, but he seemed so happy that it was freaky." Kari said.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Davis said.

"It looks like there's a new couple in town." They turned and saw Drake.

"Not you." Davis said.

"Hey did you guys with Tai and Mimi enjoyed the pizza last night?" Drake said.

"Why don't you just start saying what you want?" Davis said. "And don't even think about touching Kari."

"Oh I'm not here for her I'm here for you." Drake said. "Davis why don't you except your destiny and join me in my army. I could make you general."

"I'm not interested in joining your army." Davis said.

"Maybe you just need a little persuasion." Drake said and Phairis came out.

"Is that a mummy?" Kari said.

"I don't believe you met Phairis young lady. An ancient pharaoh thousands of years ago." Drake said.

"I do have some business to settle with you." Phairis said to Davis.

"So what's it going to be Davis?" Drake said.

"Kari come on." Davis said as he grabbed her and ran.

"This isn't the lunchroom get them." Drake said and Phairis went after them. "Do I have to think of everything around here?" Davis and Kari continued to run down the halls.

'As much as I like to pound that mummy back into the dirt I have to find some place Kari will be safe.' Davis thought. They came up to a door, but it wouldn't open.

"It's locked." Kari said.

"You know he should turn into a weasel because that's what Drake is." Davis said.

"We're gonna have to go back." Kari said.

"I don't think that's an option anymore." Davis said as Phairis was just down the hall.

"This time there is no escape." Phairis said.

"Shoot go away." Kari said.

"Yeah your mummy's calling you." Davis said and Phairis got angry. "I'm guessing you don't have a sense of humor."

"I hate jokes plus that joke is probably as old as me." Phairis said. He launched a bandage around Davis and pulled him, sliding him against the windows and straight outside and Phairis jumped down. Luckily it was cloudy.

"Well that's one way to get outside." Davis said.

"Phairis hold him off and then meet me and Franko to get the Monster Magic." Drake said and took off.

"Monster Magic what's that?" Davis said.

"The thing that will be bring this world under Lord Drake's rule." Phairis said.

"I don't know a lot of things and that would be one of them, but what I do know is that it's not going to happen." Davis said. He grabbed Phairis and tossed him into a tree.

"I've heard vampires heal quicker, but let's see how they can do with strangles." Phairis said as he launched his bandages around Davis's neck trying to strangle him.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Davis said and spins around with Phairis losing his grip.

"I only have few bandages." Phairis said.

"Are there any other tricks you want to try using?" Davis said.

"How's this?" Phairis said as he launched some dust right in Davis's eyes. Then he pounded Davis right in the face. "Since I'm already part of the dead you can't hear my heart beat."

"I'm still going to clobber you." Davis said, but his vampire hunger hit him. "No not now."

"So you still don't have your full vampire powers." Phairis said. "By my guess you only have about a week left before your immortal body dies."

"Then I'll just find a way to turn back before then." Davis said.

"Please you are doom no matter how you look at it." Phairis said. He launched another bandage at him and tossed him right in the building and left.

"Are you okay Davis?" Kari said.

"Yeah as soon as I can see." Davis said.

"I'll be right down." Kari said. She got down and gave him some eye drops.

"Thanks." Davis said. "Listen I'm going to see if I can find either of those creeps or at least find out what this Monster Magic is. You better get out of here before you get blamed." Davis went to find Drake or Phairis.

…

Cemetery

Davis was at the cemetery and took cover behind a tombstone where he saw Drake with Franko and Phairis digging for something.

"Hey." Tai said as he joined him.

"What are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Same as you." Tai said. "Drake kind to convince me to join him and sent Franko on me. He said something about Monster Magic."

"What is that?" Davis said.

"How am I suppose to know?" Tai said. "But something tells me it's that." They saw that they dug up a small gold box.

"It looks like a box with a face." Davis said.

"But what does he want with it?" Tai said.

"Excellent, soon my army will rise again." Drake said.

"Yay friends." Franko said.

"When you were built together why is it they forgot your brain?" Phairis said.

"Enough you two. Now we just need to wait until the time has come." Drake said. "I still need to convince Tai and Davis to join us."

"My Lord why still try to convince those two to join us?" Phairis said.

"They are not like normal humans. They have far more power than anything and that can be used against me." Drake said. "Now you two wait for my next instructions after you take care of the little snoops." Drake knew Tai and Davis was watching.

"Come on let's get out of here." Tai said and they took off before Phairis and Franko could get them. When they knew it was safe they just kept moving.

"Well he's got this Monster Magic. What do you think it is?" Davis said.

"I don't know, but something tells me we better find out." Tai said.


	8. Davis Turns

"Okay Drake has this weirdo box that is called the Monster Magic." Tai said as he and Davis were going over what they know.

"Yeah, but we don't know what it is so we don't know how we're going to stop him." Davis said.

"Let's head back to our apartments and see if we can get some information." Tai said and they went their separate ways.

…

The Motomiyas

Davis was on his computer trying to figure out what the Monster Magic was.

"The one time I have to do homework it involves saving the world possibly." Davis said. Then Kari came in.

"Hey I came by to see if you were okay after what happened at the school." Kari said.

"I'm fine." Davis said.

"What are you doing?" Kari said.

"Drake found this strange looking box that's called Monster Magic in the cemetery." Davis said.

"Monster Magic what's that?" Kari said.

"That's what Tai and I are trying to find out." Davis said and groaned.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I'm just real hungry." Davis said.

"You want me to get you something?" Kari said.

"No I mean hungry for human blood." Davis said. "A fledgling has about like a month to drink human blood or their immortal body dies. I don't have much time left."

"What will happen if you don't?" Kari said.

"I don't know. It's real gross and I'll turn innocent people into the same kind of monsters." Davis said.

"Well maybe you'll turn back to your normal self." Kari said.

"I don't think so. Even if I did Kari I'll never be what you see now again." Davis said.

"You really think I like you more just because you're a vampire?" Kari said. "Davis I like for who you are not what you are. I got to go." Kari gave him a peck and left.

…

The Kamiyas

Tai was at home doing the same thing until Mimi came in.

"Hello handsome." Mimi said.

"Hey Mimi." Tai said.

"Are you okay?" Mimi said.

"Yeah just doing some research." Tai said and Mimi got in his lap.

"That's boring, how about we move to your bed or just do it right here." Mimi said.

"Okay I don't know if I should since I enjoy you on my lap or tell you to get off. This is important Mimi." Tai said.

"Why what is it?" Mimi said.

"I'm trying to find something out about this thing called Monster Magic." Tai said. "That Drake guy dug it up."

"Drake? You mean that guy you told me is a vampire too." Mimi said.

"Yeah he's up to something and it has something to do with this." Tai said.

"Then let me see if I can help." Mimi said.

…

Kari

Kari was walking through the city in the late of night until a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Davis, Tai is that you?" Kari said.

"Guess again."

"Drake!" Kari said as she backed away.

"A young lady like you shouldn't be out here by yourself." Drake said.

"I can take care of myself. What do you want?" Kari said.

"I want you to give your boyfriend and your brother a message. Tell them to meet me at the school. I want to talk to them." Drake said.

"Why should I?" Kari said and Drake grabbed her arm.

"So you prefer a broken arm that is beyond healing." Drake said. "I could steal your soul right now." Kari began to get scared. "Don't worry I won't just make sure you do it or the first person on my bite list will be you." He then left and Kari ran back to her apartment.

…..

The Kamiyas

"I must have gone through everything in this internet and there's nothing about Monster Magic." Tai said.

"Here I thought everything was on the internet." Mimi said and Kari came running into the apartment breathing heavily.

"Kari what's wrong?" Tai said.

"I just ran into Drake." Kari said. "He wants you and Davis to meet him at the school."

"What for?" Tai said.

"He said he wants to talk to you." Kari said.

"Well then we'll talk. This could be our chance to finish this." Tai said. He called Davis and they went to the school.

…

The School

Davis met up with Tai and the girls at the school.

"You made it." Tai said.

"So what does he want to talk about?" Davis said.

"He didn't say." Kari said. Then the doors flew open.

"I guess that's way of him telling us to come in." Mimi said. They went in looking for Drake until they did.

"I'm so glad you two could make it, but I don't recall asking your girlfriends to come." Drake said.

"What do you want?" Tai said.

"Do you really need to ask?" Drake said. "I want you two to join my army."

"What's it going to take for this to get to that bat brain of yours? We are never going to join you." Davis said.

"That's the thing. This time you are going to join me." Drake said.

"Never." Tai said.

"Why do you even care about these mortals since you are so much better than them?" Drake said.

"We're also better than you." Tai said as he pounded him across the face.

"You shouldn't have done that." Drake said in an evil voice. He grabbed Tai and tossed him at the others. "Strike."

"Kari Mimi find cover. This is going to get ugly." Tai said as he and Davis brought out their fangs and the girls ran for their lives.

"It's your funeral." Drake said. Tai tried to pound him, but Drake blocked everyone and pushed him into the lockers. Davis tried, but got pounded in the gut. "Please Davis you're not even a full vampire."

"Maybe, but I'm still going to pound you to dust." Davis said.

"At your strength you couldn't beat a vampire rodent." Drake said and tossed him down the hall.

"Got you." Tai said as he grabbed him from behind, but Drake jumped and Tai hit the ceiling and was force to let go.

"You on the other hand could put up a fight." Drake said. "That is if you can." Tai grabbed his ankle and tossed him down the hall and into the science room. Tai was about to grab him, but Drake threw a couple chemicals that caused an explosion and Drake pounded him across the face.

"You think they're okay?" Kari said as she and Mimi kept running.

"Nope and neither are you." Drake said as he got in front of them. "You shouldn't have come here." He launched a force that pushed them back and Drake grabbed Kari.

"Let her go Drake." Davis said.

"Why do you care about these mortals?" Drake said.

"These mortals are my friends. Now let her go right now or I'll…." "You'll what?" Drake interrupted Davis.

"You're not a full vampire yet Davis." Drake said and Davis held his stomach from his hunger. "You're even too weak to do anything." Drake said. "But I can fix that." Then he bit Kari and Tai came in.

"Kari!" Tai said and Drake threw her to the floor with her transforming.

"Now Davis either you join us or she does. You're choice." Drake said and sped his way out.

"Drake you're going to pay for that." Tai said.

"Kari!" Davis said and got her in his arms. He knew there was only one thing to do so he bit down where Drake bit her.

"What's he doing?" Mimi said.

"Saving her." Tai said. When Davis backed up he had blood in his mouth and Kari blacked out.

….

The Kamiyas

Kari woke up in her bead with a bandage wrapped around her head and one on her neck and Tai was by her bed.

"Hey are you okay?" Tai said.

"What happened?" Kari said.

"Davis got the venom out. You're not going to be a vampire." Tai said. "Mom and Dad think you just got in a little accident."

"What about Davis?" Kari said.

"I'm afraid he's a full vampire now." Tai said. Kari tried to get up. "Hey you need to rest. I'll see you in the morning." Tai left.

"About time." Kari saw that Davis was by her window.

"Davis." Kari said.

"You going to invite me in." Davis said and Kari did. He got by her bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kari said.

"Good." Davis said.

"Why did you do that? Now you may never get cured." Kari said.

"I did it for you. Being a vampire is no gift Kari, it's a curse." Davis said. "I better let you rest."

"Wait please stay." Kari said. Davis saw she really wanted him to. He hopped in her bed and got behind her. He wrapped his arm around her with their hands joined and they fell asleep.


	9. That's His Plan

"I have to say that young girl's blood was divine." Drake said as he went back to his hideout.

"My lord how much longer until we can use the Monster Magic?" Phairis said.

"Until the stroke of twelve. That sounded too medieval." Drake said. "It can be used at midnight. Now where is that thing?" Drake saw that Franko was fiddling with it. "Franko no put that down now.

"Franko Sorry." Franko said.

"Well it seems that Tai and Davis won't join us, but once my army rises even they won't be able to stop me." Drake said.

…

The Kamiyas

"Hey Kari how are you feeling?" Tai said.

"I feel a lot better." Kari said.

"Great now we just need to figure out what Drake is up to. What's the deal with that box anyway?" Tai said.

"I think I found something. Have a look." Davis said. He brought up a website about the Monster Magic.

"The Monster Magic was a magical box that only works once a year. The initiation of October 31st. The Monster Magic was a valuable treasure that once belonged to the king of vampires, Dracula. The Monster Magic was used to fulfill the desire of one. The last time it was used was when Dracula and his army tried to change the world into complete darkness. After Dracula and his army was vanquished the Monster Magic was buried away." Tai read the website.

"That explains what it is." Kari said.

"But what could Drake possibly want with it? How does he even know about this?" Tai said.

"That's the part I don't get." Davis said. Then he began to have a vision that had Dracula and Drake.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Okay that website left out one thing." Davis said. "You know how Drake said he was the prince of the night?"

"Yeah." Tai said.

"Well it turns out he's Dracula's son." Davis said and that surprised them.

"Dracula had a son." Tai said.

"I didn't even think Dracula was married." Kari said.

"Now it all makes sense." Davis said.

"Drake is planning to raise his father's army." Tai said.

"Well what are we going to do?" Kari said.

"What we need to. We need to stop him." Davis said.

"Davis is right." Tai said. "We need to find him before it's too late."

"Guys the website says that the Monster Magic only works once a year. When it's midnight it will be October 31st." Kari said.

"That's the day when the box can work and today is the 30th." Davis said.

"That means we only have a few hours left before its midnight." Tai said. "We have about 14 hours."

"But it's sunny out, we'll never be able to find him now and when it gets dark out we won't have enough time." Davis said.

"Wait what if me and Mimi tried to find him." Kari said.

"Kari that's crazy not to mention dangerous." Tai said.

"Tai there's no other choice besides like Davis said it's sunny. Drake would probably be asleep." Kari said.

"She has a point." Davis said. "Besides when it gets dark out we can head out."

"Alright just be careful." Tai said.

….

Kari And Mimi

Kari and Mimi were looking all over the city to see if they could find where Drake's hideout was, but they were running out of time.

"If I was a thousand year old vampire where would I hide out?" Kari said.

"I would try someplace with class." Mimi said.

"Or maybe some place like an old abandon warehouse." Kari said.

"Why would he hide out there? What makes you even say that?" Mimi said.

"Maybe because I see a Frankenstein monster walking around at that one." Kari said. They saw that Franko was walking around an old abandon warehouse. Phairis was out there too.

"You fool get back inside before someone sees us." Phairis said.

"That has to be where Drake is." Kari said.

"Let's get the others and get going." Mimi said.

"You would leave without even saying hello." Phairis and Franko came in front of them.

"How did you even know we were here?" Mimi said.

"With hair that bright I could see it from a few feet." Phairis said.

"Pretty pink." Franko said.

"Oh thank you." Mimi said.

"Stop staring and get them." Phairis said. "They cannot be a loud to tell what they saw."

"Run!" Kari said and she and Mimi began to run for their lives, but Phairis and Franko went after them. Phairis launched a bandage and grabbed Kari. Mimi grabbed a trash can lid and tossed it at his head forcing him to let go.

"It's great I have these extra bandages." Phairis said. Kari and Mimi kept on running to get away from them, but was surrounded. "You have nowhere to run."

"We got you." Franko said.

"Wow that was actually a sentence." Phairis said. "Lord Drake can always use more followers." Then something tackled both Franko and Phairis down.

"Davis." Kari said.

"Tai." Mimi said. Phairis tried to wrap Davis up, but he grabbed him and tossed him. Franko grabbed Tai, but Tai kicked him right in the face.

"Don't worry about them. The hour is almost upon us." Phairis said and they headed back.

"Are you girls okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah we found Drake's hideout." Mimi said.

"He's in an old abandon warehouse just up ahead." Kari said.

"Okay you girls find a place to hide. We'll take care of him." Davis said and they understood. Back at the warehouse Drake was getting ready to revive the army that once belonged to his father and the Monster Magic began to glow.

"It won't be long now." Drake said. "Soon my father's army will rise again and once they will I shall become the new king of the night."


	10. Slay The Vampires

"The moment is at hand." Drake said. "I am just mere moments away from raising my father's army."

"Lord Drake." Phairis said.

"What!?" Drake said.

"Those two vampires, Tai and Davis, they're on their way." Phairis said.

"They cannot be a loud to stop this. Do whatever you can to keep them away." Drake said. Then Davis busted through the wall.

"Sorry Drake, but the party is over." Davis said.

"This is where it's going to end for you." Tai said as he came in.

"Great the lame pair is here." Drake said. "Phairis you get him, Franko we'll get shaggy there." Phairis wrapped one of his bandages around Davis and tossed him away. Franko tossed Tai down the end.

"This time there is no escape for you." Phairis said.

"You know maybe I could use those bandages as toilet paper." Davis said. Phairis wrapped his bandages around him.

"Now I got you." Phairis said. "I just need to wait it out for your hunger to completely weaken you."

"Guess you didn't hear. I'm a full vampire now." Davis said as he tossed Phairis right in the wall.

"Even with your new powers you cannot win." Phairis said as he launched his wraps, but Davis jumped and landed in a puddle of oil.

"Aw man I just got these." Davis said. Phairis launched more bandages, but Davis grabbed them. "Thanks."

"Hey let me go." Phairis said as he pulled on it and it was tug of war.

"How about we unwrap this situation." Davis said. He pulled the bandages that had Phairis spin around and when he was loose enough he turned to dust. "So that's why mummies need these." Tai was busy dealing with Franko and Drake was watching.

"Me got you." Franko said as he grabbed Tai.

"Think again." Tai said as he gave him a head butt, Franko didn't seem affected. "Wow are all numb skulls that hard headed?"

"Franko how many times have I told you, don't play with the enemy break them." Drake said.

"Okay." Franko said as he started to squeeze on Tai.

"This always works on T.V." Tai said as he kicked Franko in between the legs and he actually felt that. "What kind of man wouldn't have those?" Tai grabbed a jumper cable and attached one end to his bolt. "This will be shocking." He attached the other end in a pipe and struck it through the ground. Franko lost the electricity that kept him alive.

"You want something done right, you got to do it yourself." Drake said. He flew up and slammed Tai in the ground.

"Even though I heal quick that still hurts." Tai said.

"You made a mistake by not joining me." Drake said.

"You made a mistake by leaving this." Davis said holding the Monster Magic.

"Give me that boy." Drake said as he sped up to him.

"Davis look out." Tai said, but Drake grabbed Davis by the neck, grabbed the Monster Magic and tossed him.

"Is that all you can do?" Davis said.

"Let's see what you can do when you're a full vampire." Drake said. Davis tried to pound him, but Drake stopped him and pounded him across the face. "Not really all that better."

"Davis it's almost midnight." Tai said and the box began to glow brighter.

"The hour is upon us. Brothers, sisters rise again and live in the modern world." Drake said.

"We can't let him open that box." Tai said.

"I'm on it." Davis said. He tried to stop Drake, but Drake was too strong. Tai grabbed him from the back and tossed him.

"That's it I'm through playing." Drake said. He grabbed Tai by the neck and flew straight up causing Tai to hit his head on the ceiling.

"It's not good to make the same mistake twice." Davis said showing he had the Monster Magic again.

"Give me that box right now or I destroy your friend." Drake said, but Tai kneed him in gut forcing him to let go.

"Nice shot." Davis said.

"I always worked on my leg muscles for soccer." Tai said.

"That's it, you two die here." Drake said as he was beginning to get angry. "Now give me that box."

"If you say so." Davis said and he opened it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Drake said.

"Tell your father hello." Davis said. White energy came out of the box and shined through the whole building.

"No this can't be." Drake said. He was blown to the wall. Then the energy formed a monstrous face and attacked him. Drake screamed and was destroyed. When everything went calm Davis and Tai were on the ground and slowly got up.

"Davis are you okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah I think so, but I feel slightly different." Davis said and when Tai looked in a mirror he noticed something.

"Davis look." Tai said and Davis looked back.

"What?" Davis said.

"Davis we have reflections. We're not vampires anymore." Tai said and Davis noticed he was right.

"I don't believe it, but how?" Davis said.

"The Monster Magic fulfills a heart's desire and you didn't want to be a vampire anymore and it affected both of us." Tai said.

"This is amazing." Davis said.

…

Kari

Kari was on the roof of her building wondering how Davis and Tai were doing.

"I hope they're okay." Kari said.

"Why don't you see for yourself." She turned around and saw Davis.

"Davis!" Kari said and ran into his arms with him spinning her around.

"Great news Kari. Drake is gone and now Tai and me are no longer vampires." Davis said.

"This is unbelievable." Kari said and kissed him.

….

The Tachikawas

Tai met up with Mimi and he told her everything.

"So your no longer a vampire anymore?" Mimi said.

"No when the box did its thing Davis and I were turned back." Tai said. "Are you unhappy I'm no longer a vampire?"

"Don't be crazy." Mimi said. "In fact you don't need to be a vampire to do what you do. You'll see." Mimi grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room.

"Oh yeah baby." Tai said.

…

The School

During lunch Davis came in with a couple buttons unbutton, his arms uncovered, and cleaned up his face.

"Whoa is that Davis?" Yolei said and everyone noticed how great Davis looked.

"Hi there. Let me pay for that." A girl said to Davis as he was getting his lunch.

"It's okay I got it." Davis said.

"Look I know its last minute, but you want to go to the Halloween dance?" The girl said.

"Thanks, but I already have a date." Davis said as he took his lunch and sat with Yolei and T.K.

"Davis that was the hottest girl in the school." T.K. said.

"I know." Davis said.

"What did she want?" Yolei said.

"She asked me to the dance." Davis said.

"At last minute, that's great." T.K. said.

"I said no." Davis said.

"Are you crazy?" Yolei said.

"It's not that it's just I already have a date." Davis said and when they saw Kari at the door they knew it was her.

"No way you got Kari to go to the dance with you." T.K. said. One guy through a basketball at him, but Davis caught it with one arm.

"Nice try." Davis said as he returned it and went to Kari. "Ready?"

"Yep." Kari said as she took his arm and left.


End file.
